


Bonding Time

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Babysitting, Caring, Comfort, Evil Daemons, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Good Ardyn Izunia, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Happy, Laughter, Love, M/M, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Panic, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Stress, Supportive Regis Lucis Caelum, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, Uncle Cor Leonis, Worry, baby talk, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Because of the unfortunate fate that has been forced upon little Noctis and Ardyn, Regis feels that his son and uncle should spend some time together to try and minimise Ardyn's darkest need to butcher Noct.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired but I wanted to get this out today so please enjoy :)

It had been almost a year since Noctis’s birth now and Ardyn, as much as he cared and loved his nephew dearly, had done his best to avoid him. He would only see him if Regis, Somnus or Aulea were present and would time how long he held him for. If he held him for any longer than 15 seconds his brain started to weave murderous whispers and he didn’t want to have anything to do with that. Nope. Ardyn knew he was dangerous around the baby and he didn’t want to become the thing that everyone already saw him as. So he decided that he didn’t want to hold him anymore. He didn’t want to spend time with Noctis. He didn’t want to grow attached (that part had failed as he already loved Noctis), above all else, he didn’t want to hurt him. For whatever reason, Regis thought he was being stupid. The King kept telling him he had a right to see Noctis, he had a right to love him and he couldn’t just isolate himself from the boy. It wasn’t fair on either party. But why couldn’t Regis see that Ardyn was doing it for the child’s safety? Somnus did. But Aulea, Cor and Clarus all agreed with Regis. This argument and the fear was beginning to physically and emotionally exhaust Ardyn. 

One day, Regis was holding a sleeping Noctis in his arms and trying to pass him over to a very reluctant Ardyn. The immortal daemon didn’t want to take him. 

“Still don’t think it is a good idea.” Somnus shrugged, seeing how uncomfortable Ardyn was with all of this. 

“I didn’t ask you.” Regis argued back. 

“I agree with Somnus. This isn’t a good idea.” Ardyn said trying his hardest not to recoil away from both his nephews and stay still next to Somnus. Because he knew if he tried anything that was beyond his control his brother would not have a problem with stopping him. Even if that meant killing him. 

“I didn’t ask you either. Now, you have done this 100 times before and you will do it again. Hold Noctis.” Regis ordered pushing the sleeping 1-year-old closer to his uncle. 

Ardyn looked into his nephew’s green eyes and said bluntly, trying to get Regis to back off. “You do realise every time we do this, the need for me to tear him apart gets stronger.” 

“This is what we are trying to avoid. It’s called exposure therapy. Take him.” Regis said quickly shoving his child into Ardyn’s arms. 

Ardyn tensed up as he shuffled Noctis in his arms. Now the counting started. How long could he hold this child without wanting his death? It was a horrible thing to go through his head. It felt like endless torture and that was something Regis clearly didn’t understand. But because of the counting, Ardyn couldn’t enjoy the little time his brain allowed him to enjoy with his nephew. That was why he couldn’t in Regis’s words: ‘bond’ with Noctis. Ardyn was just so scared of himself. Than Noctis opened his tired little eyes and when the boy realised he was in his uncle’s arms he smiled brightly. That smiled cleared the fog a little. Seeing Noctis safe and happy made Ardyn happy. But safe… how long would he be safe for? Not long in his eyes. Not with him. But still, he had such an adorable nephew. 

Regis saw the smile on both his son and his uncle’s face and bathed in his victory. This was what they needed to do. “See all you need is to bond with him. And you can’t do that if you are hiding behind Cor every time you are in the same room as Noctis.” 

“How come he wakes up for you?” Somnus asked abruptly, a little jealous his grandson, probably last ever grandchild, was favouring his uncle over his grandfather!

“I don’t know.” Ardyn shrugged as Noctis started to laugh at Somnus. 

“Aww, that is so cute.” Regis cooed over his child, immediately wanting him back for a hug. But he knew Ardyn needed this. He and Noctis needed to bond and he could limit his own time with his child for that… even if it hurt a little bit. 

“Your father hey, he is a bully, isn’t he Noct.” Ardyn teased as Noctis started to play with the sleeve of his coat. Noctis could be a rather quiet child sometimes. That being said his vocabulary at the moment primarily consisted of; yes, no, mummy, daddy, grandad, Ardie, and sleep. He probably knew more but that was the only things he heard come out of Noct’s mouth. He shouldn’t really be this advanced but Ardyn and Somnus refused to talk to him as if he was a child. Like they had done with all of the Kings. It sped up development so much quicker. But surely could Noctis at least try to babble? No? Okay than... “Yes, I know that is my sleeve.” 

“See, isn’t he so adorable.” Regis smiled, eyes filling up with pride. 

“Yes, he is…” Ardyn trailed off as the voices in his head started to talk again. He shook his head and handed him back to Regis quickly. “But they still want to butcher him.” 

“This is why it isn’t a good idea.” Somnus said anxiously waiting for more information. But then again, did he really want to know what his brother… he meant the daemons, wanted to do to Noct? Somnus wasn’t so sure if he did. 

“He is my son. And if I think it is a good idea, it is.” Regis rolled his eyes, happy to his baby in his arms. But his son wasn’t interested in him. He wanted to go back to Ardyn. 

“Ummm. That’s enough bonding for today.” Ardyn said deciding to leave. He was not hurting the boy. Not now, not ever if he could help it.

* * *

**_Kill it._ **

**_You know you want to._ **

**_If we do you can have Cor longer. This Noctis has cut your time short with him._ **

**_It’s only Aulea looking after him. She couldn’t stop you if we try. No one can._ **

**_Kill it. Kill it. KILL IT!!!!!_ **

That was a close one. Three months later, Ardyn was simply sitting with Noctis and Aulea and the urge to kill Noctis almost hit breaking point. His head told him lies, told him truths, told him things he would never want to do and Ardyn couldn’t cope. He couldn’t say goodbye. He fled to Cor’s office and locked the door behind him. Thankfully, Cor was in there and that gave him a sense of relief. His husband could try and calm him down and all Ardyn could do was confess all of his feelings around Noctis and why him staying after his birth was never a good idea. What made it worse was that Regis kept pushing and pushing and pushing for them to bond. How could a monster bond with a baby? How could two people who’s fates were to destroy each other bond? It didn’t make sense. And for all those reasons Ardyn no longer wanted to be apart of Noct’s life. 

“I am not doing it again.” Ardyn said shaking his head as Cor rubbed his back for him. 

“I keep telling you if Regis didn’t trust you than he wouldn’t let you spend time with Noct.” Cor said, trying his hardest to make Ardyn see sense and get those fucking things in his head to zip it. 

“You saw how I was a few months ago when I lost it because of Noctis… what I did to you.” Ardyn said with shame. Hurting Cor was probably more damaging than actually thinking about killing Noctis for poor Ardyn… 

“Stop feeling guilty about that, Ass Hat. Anyway, you know when you are about to turn. You need to stop stressing.” 

“Sometimes yes I do, and other times, like when I am around Noct… I don’t. It just spikes out of my control and it is terrifying. Sorry, darling, you can’t even tell me it is in my head, because it is me.” 

“No. It isn’t you.” Cor assured Ardyn kissing him on the head before he hugged his husband tightly. 

As much as Ardyn loved Cor for having faith in him. He couldn’t deal with his own thoughts let alone someone else adding to his confused state of mind. “Can we not do this today? I have a big enough fight telling myself I am wrong, I don’t need you adding to it.” 

“Okay. I love you.” 

“I love you more.” Ardyn smiled, resting his head on Cor’s shoulder. 

Why did things have to be like this?

* * *

“What? No!” Ardyn shook his head frantically at Regis. 

“For one minute.” Regis begged. 

Since the day Ardyn ran out of the nursery away from Noctis and Aulea, Ardyn hadn’t been wanting to go near Noct. And Noctis was getting sad because of it. He kept calling for Ardyn and he wasn’t there. So Regis decided that maybe he should allow Ardyn to look after Noctis for a morning. Because to Regis, he thought that the daemons were gaining more control over his uncle. This was because Ardyn was scared and he thought no one trusted him around Noctis. Well, Regis wanted to eliminate both of those worries. All Regis had to do was put enough trust in Ardyn by letting him spend one minute alone with Noct. Yes, they could still spend the entire morning together with someone else there, but a minute wouldn’t hurt. Surely? And he had spoken to Aulea and she thought the same thing it would be fine.

Cor didn’t think so much. Regis hadn’t seen Ardyn at his worst, Cor hadn’t either but he had been close to it. Right now, being left alone with Noctis was not a good idea. 

“Regis, that is a bit too adventurous for the moment.” Cor said so Ardyn didn’t feel too suffocated by the pressure he was currently under. 

“Yes, but I am showing you that I trust you.” 

“This isn’t trust. This is stupidity.” Ardyn snapped. 

“Calm down.” Cor said, placing a hand on Ardyn’s arm. 

Ardyn nodded and took in a deep breath before continuing. Cor was right. There was no point getting cross or upset over what he couldn’t control. “Regis, look I already love Noct very, very much and if I hurt him… that will tear me apart. Please, please, please for the sake of your son, please don’t leave me alone in a room with him. Especially if he is asleep half of the time.” 

“Okay. Fine. Cor can sit in there with you.” Regis said. Forget about the minute, Cor and Ardyn could look after Noctis for a few hours. 

“You’re not getting it are you. My head wants to kill him.” 

“Yes, I know. But you don’t want to kill Cor.” 

“I don’t, no. But my head will if it means it can get Noctis out of the way.” Ardyn said harshly. When he realised what he had said, he turned to Cor and with sad eyes and voice, he whimpered. “I love you, My Marshal.” 

“I know.” Cor rolled his eyes. Ardyn was getting too emotional now. And Regis wasn’t going to shut up. But Regis was right, if anyone could stop Ardyn from acting on his head’s wishes, it was him. “Ardyn you don’t try anything if it is only you and Regis, me being there should have the same result. I guess I can babysit the baby sitter.” 

“Ardyn I wouldn’t be allowing this if I didn’t trust you.” Regis said, trying to give Ardyn more confidence. He was glad Somnus wasn’t here to accidentally help feed Ardyn’s negative thoughts. Because Cor would have knocked him out by now. That would have been funny to watch… 

“I know… I just don’t trust myself that’s all.” Ardyn said with sorrow.

* * *

Watching Noctis should be a walk in the park. He was a little older now. Starting to walk on his own, starting to talk in better sentences, thanks to his grandad and mother talking to him like an adult, and he should sleep for the majority of the time. That was what both Ardyn and Cor hoped as they had been forced into this. But no. the little Prince wanted to hover around and spend as much time with his uncle Ardyn as possible. 

“Uncle Ardie…” Noctis whined pulling at Ardyn’s leg, who was sat on the floor with him. 

“Yes, little Nocty.” Ardyn smiled, fighting an inner battle not to rip the child’s heart out with his bare hands. No. He wasn’t going to do that. Because Cor was here and Regis trusted him not too. 

“No.” Noctis said narrowing his blue little eyes. 

“No?” Ardyn was taking back by the sharpness of that word. 

“Noct. Or Noctis.”

“But you can call me Ardie? How does that work?” 

“Let him call you Ardie.” Cor said from the sofa, elbow resting on the arm of the furniture. 

They had been with Noctis for an hour now and from what Cor could tell, Ardyn didn’t look like he wanted to harm Noctis. He could be wrong. But his husband seemed to actually enjoy being around his nephew. Well, they’re nephew. Wow. Cor was officially a child’s uncle! He was also Regis’s uncle but no, Regis was his big brother. That wasn’t changing. It was kind of nice being an uncle and surreal at the same time. 

Ardyn turned his head and smirked at Cor. “If he starts calling you Corey are you going to have the same reaction?” 

Cor’s face soured. “Don’t ever call me that again.” 

“See.” Ardyn laughed.

“Just listen to what Noctis wants.” Cor mumbled. He hated that nickname. Hated it. Why was Ardyn such a dick sometimes, he knew how much he hated it. 

“Yes, yes, of course. Now, what can I do for you Noct?” 

“Play.” Noct said tugging at Ardyn’s leg in the direction of the cars. 

“You are very demanding, Noct.” 

“So is his uncle, dad and grandad. Oh wait, it is almost like you are all related.” 

“Ignore uncle Cor, my darling. He is being mean.” Ardyn said sharply as he watched Noctis waddle away from him. 

Noctis was so much like his father, it was so cute. Not wanting to stand, Ardyn shuffled along to follow Noctis to the cars. This was good. The daemons, even though they were still very active, were starting to settle because they knew with Cor here they weren’t going to get what they wanted. Ardyn never wanted to give the buggers what they wanted either. How could he? Noctis was so innocent and knew nothing of the fate they shared. Ardyn envied that. Noct could have a good few years of peace without that looming over his head. There was the protectiveness again. Really that was all Ardyn wanted to do, was protect Noctis. He was his nephew after all and he wanted to treat them all the same. Unless they were Mors. Mors…. Ardyn didn’t like that man. Luckily, Noctis was nothing like him… although the child was only 1… there was still plenty of time for him to turn into a paranoid bastard. Was that what Ardyn was being right now? That made Ardyn sulk. He didn’t want to be acting like Mors!!! 

Something bounces in front of his face and it caught Ardyn off guard. Noctis had thrown a car at the floor and that was not on. 

In a stern voice, Ardyn look directly at Noct and said. “Noctis no.” 

“Why?” Noct asked, not understanding that could be rude. 

“Because it is not nice to throw things.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it could hurt someone.” 

“How?” 

“No, we are not playing 20 questions here.” Ardyn said and was cut off by his husband’s laughter in the background. Ardyn shook his head, how was Noctis meant to learn if Cor was laughing? “Cor stop laughing. Noct, please just don’t, okay?”

“Okay.” Noct said opening his arms out to Ardyn to say sorry. 

Ardyn didn’t know what to do then. Was this what Regis and Aulea had taught him to do if he got told off? Ardyn’s head, that the daemons weren’t messing around with, was screaming no!! Don’t do it! But his heart told him it was okay. Like the day this little one was born. He was so conflicted and confused, but Noctis made the choice for him. He sat in his uncle’s lap and gave him a massive hug. Ardyn looked to Cor a little frighten but Cor just smiled at him. And if Cor thought it was safe… it must be okay to hug back right? Right? Okay. With a lot of hesitation, Ardyn hugged Noctis back and the daemons had no say it. The need to kill this boy had suddenly shrunk to the size of a plum and it enabled Ardyn to finally relax. 

“Thank you.” Ardyn said softly. 

Just as Ardyn was about to move his arms away, he heard light snoring. He looked down and Noctis had fallen asleep in his arms. Okay… what was he meant to do now? 

“Lighten up. We only have two more hours with him. He’ll probably be asleep through all that time.” Cor said as he sat on the floor next to Ardyn and their sleeping nephew. 

It was so heartwarming to see Ardyn actually interact with Noctis. They were connecting and Cor knew Ardyn was beginning to settle around the boy. He was so proud of Ardyn for not giving up, even when he really wanted to. Maybe, this may help others see the good person that his husband was. Cor hoped so anyway. 

Ardyn patted Noctis on the head and said quietly. “That would be a shame. He’s beginning to grow on me.” 

“I know.”

* * *

Cor looked at the clock. They had about another 1 hour and a half with Noctis and he had woken up. All the little boy wanted to do was play with Ardyn. Which was great for the Marshal because it meant he could sit back and just get involved when needed. It wasn’t like he hated kids, it was the fact children just seemed to like to be around him. Cor wasn’t too comfortable with that. Gladiolus and Noctis would usually swamp him but because Ardyn was here, all the attention was placed on his husband. Perfect. 

“Cor. Look.” Noctis’s little voice filled the room along with a squeal. 

“Yeah.” Cor responded as he looked in Noct’s direction to find Ardyn throwing him up and down in the air. Noctis was laughing and Ardyn was grinning and Cor started to slightly panic. Cause if for one second the daemons decided to not let Ardyn catch Noctis… that would be bad! Cor cleared his throat and tried to tell his husband that. “Ardyn… maybe that’s not a good idea.” 

“He’s fine aren’t you lad?” Ardyn said still throwing his nephew in the air. 

“Higher!” Noctis cheered. 

“Okay.” Ardyn happily agreed throwing the boy only a little higher. Ardyn could easily throw the boy to the ceiling if he wanted too, but he didn’t want to hurt him as much as the voices in his head wanted him to. 

“Higher! Higher!” Noctis demanded with laughter, having a whale of a time. 

“If you drop him...” Cor warned. 

“I won’t drop him.”

* * *

Noctis fell asleep again. This time on the sofa and in Cor’s lap. It was actually really cute. All Cor had done was read one line of a story and Noctis was gone. 

“Regis and Aulea have a fucking easy job don’t they?” Cor muttered, thinking of poor Clarus when it came to Gladio’s bedtime. 

“Yep.” Ardyn smiled also remembering the time Clarus has roped them into babysitting Gladio for him.

* * *

“Choo Choo!” 

Noctis tooted as he kept crawling through Ardyn’s and Cor’s leg in a circle. He had been doing this for about 10 minutes now and there was no sign of him slowing down. 

“You owe me for this Ass Hat.” Cor said sternly, glaring at his husband. Cor had important work to be getting on with, which he could do if he was sat down. 

“He’s enjoying it! Right Noct.” Ardyn beamed as his nephew crawled through his legs again. 

“Choo Choo!” 

The daemons had become all but silent now. Ardyn had no urge to step on Noct’s head and crush it with his foot. Ardyn was perfectly content standing here, pretending to be a tunnel for his nephew. It was bringing him so much joy and happiness because he knew Noct was happy. He might ask Regis if he could babysit again at this rate. Maybe not on his own, with Cor or with someone else in the room. Just until he was fully comfortable being by himself with Noct. All of a sudden there was more snoring and both the adults look down to see Noctis curled up in a ball fast asleep. 

“And asleep again.” Cor let out a sigh, as he bent down to pick Noct up to put him on a softer surface. 

“Just like Reggie when he was a baby.” Ardyn cooed with delight. 

“Did Regis stop falling asleep this quick by his age?” Cor asked, remembering Mors or someone tellimg him that Regis at one point became a nightmare to get to sleep. 

“Ah, yes he did. Fine, just like Somnus… Ewww.” Ardyn recoiled jokingly. 

“Ardyn!” Cor snapped, placing Noctis down on some cushions that were already laid out on the floor. 

“Sorry. I love Noctis really. He is nothing like my backstabbing brother.” Ardyn smiled. 

Cor simply looked up at the ceiling in pain. One of these days, Ardyn was going to regret being so mean to his brother.

* * *

“Here you go.” Ardyn smiled warmly at Regis as he handed his sleeping child back over to him. Would Noctis ever last a full hour without falling asleep? Ardyn seriously doubted that. 

“Was he good?” Regis asked, kissing his son’s head.

“As bronze.” 

Regis frowned and before he could question Ardyn for his wording, Cor placed a hand on Regis’s shoulder and laughed. “He was fine Regis. I am not doing it again though.” 

“Corey he loves you.” Ardyn teased and then realised he had just called Cor that again, “Oops. I love you, I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me!” 

“You are an Ass Hat!” Cor growled before storming off and Ardyn soon followed after his husband apologising over and over again for his slip of tongue. 

Regis just shook his head and looked down at his sleeping son. “Come on Noct, let’s go and see mummy!”

* * *

“What’s on your mind, My King.” Aulea asked as she put a sleepy Noctis into his highchair. 

Regis mixed his son’s food before handing it over to his wife and said plainly. “I think Cor and Ardyn will make wonderful parents.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Because I was watching from the security footage all morning of the two of them looking after Noctis. They are so good at it. Very good.” 

“You sneaky bastard. You set them up.” Aulea gasped, playfully tapping Regis on the arm to tell him off. 

So what if he did? That wasn’t his first intention though. Regis’s main goal this morning was to watch how Ardyn reacted around Noctis when there was minimum security. But the other day, maybe a few hours before he suggested the idea to Ardyn, Regis thought that one-day Cor and Ardyn might start thinking about children in the future. Well… Regis wanted to be an uncle to more than just Gladiolus so he set the pair up and forced them to look after Noctis together. Maybe planting the idea into their heads subtly may make them think it was their own idea. There was no harm in it. It would be rather cute to see the pair raising a child together. Regis was going to pride in the fact he had done this. 

“Yes, I did. They would be wonderful parents if they ever decide to adopt. I hope they do.” 

“Don’t force it upon them.” Aulea warned as she turned back to Noctis who was now fast asleep. 

“I would never do that.” Regis giggled, knowing that the food had probably gone to waste now. 

“Really?” 

“Okay… maybe I would…” 


End file.
